Untitled
by Eanshi-Hui
Summary: InuYasha is still hung up on Kikyo. How will Kagome cope?


**Okie dokie. This is my first fanfic, so please, no flames! **

**And I'd just like to thank Jei for editing this for me. Couldn't have done it without you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor will I ever own InuYasha. :'(**

**She laughed bitterly as tears threatened to fall down her cheeks. _What a fool I am!!_****_How could I ever believe that he loved me?! _Kagome thought to herself as she sat huddled next to a tree. **

**That day started out like any other day. She went to check on InuYasha as she had done many times before when he went somewhere to reflect on his thoughts. _Eavesdropping is not so bad, I'm just worried about him, that's all. _She peered at him over a bunch of bushes as he was looking wistfully at the water. Finally, he spoke. **

"**Kikyo, what could I have done to prevent your death? I would have done anything; even give up my life so that you wouldn't have to endure the sadness that you're feeling now." **

**His bottom lip quivered and he shut his eyes to prevent the oncoming tears. **

"**Dammit! Why did such an ill fate have to befall us?! I loved you so much, and I still do . . ." **

**Kagome's eyes widened in utter shock and she gasped. _He's still in love with Kikyo . . . well of course! Duh! I mean, how stupid am I to think that he would prefer me over her? _She glanced in his direction once more. _Why am I sulking anyways? It's not like I love him . . . right? Right? Calm yourself girl. Of course you don't love him, you're just friends, that's all. _Kagome repeated this to herself over and over again. She lost her train of thought when InuYasha began to speak again. **

"**I may have failed fifty years ago, but I will not fail now. I promise you Kikyo, I will always protect you. No matter what the cost." **

**Kagome inched closer to him to hear more clearly. **

"**I'll regain all the shards of the Sacred Jewel and become a full-fledged demon. Then I will be able to avenge your death." **

**_Hello? InuYasha? Haven't you forgotten about someone? Perhap . . .ME! _She looked sadly at the ground. _Why should I try anyways? He's lost in his thoughts of Kikyo. _Kagome then attempted the nearly impossible task of creeping stealthily away as not to interrupt InuYasha's thoughts. Suddenly, she heard a loud sound from beneath her shoe as she stepped on a fallen branch. Kagome jumped as she noticed InuYasha was glaring daggers in her direction. He got up from his position by the water and strode cooly over to where Kagome was huddling on the ground. When he realized who it was, his eyes widened with an expression of utter shock. **

"**Ka-Kagome?" **

**Kagome immediately stood up, embarrassment apparent on her face. **

"**Were you spying on me?!" InuYasha demanded. **

"**Yes," Kagome replied in a barely audible voice as guilt washed over her. She hadn't meant to get caught. Gathering as much courage as she could she decided to speak once more. **

"**I was just worried about you, that's all. You seemed so sad." **

**InuYasha's expression softened. _She was worried about me? _Suddenly, fear began to creep up on him. _I wonder . . . _**

"**Kagome? Did you hear what I said?" **

**Kagome looked at him, sadness evident in her eyes. **

"**Yes . . . every word." **

**InuYasha was taken by surprise.**

"**Kagome, Let me explain it to you . . ." **

**He was, however, cut off by Kagome.**

"**I understand perfectly! You love Kikyo; it's self-explanatory. She is ALL you care about!" **

**In a flutter of tears, Kagome ran as far away from him as she possibly could and stopped at a tree . . .**

**Preview to Next Chapter: **

"**Kagome, you must understand, I don't deserve happiness while Kikyo has none." **

"**So what?! Does that mean that I don't deserve happiness either?! When you remain so loyal to Kikyo, you continue to break my heart. Kikyo is dead! Why do you continue to think that it is your responsibility to put her soul to rest?" **

**She gave InuYasha a withering look. **

"**The Kikyo we know now is nothing but a mere shell of her former self; a shell without a soul. **


End file.
